It's Never a Good Day
by Fairytale Syndrome
Summary: It's never a good day when you fail a test, when you faint and when you get lost. Especially when a scary demon sees you bathing in the hot strings...
1. Prologue

**It's Never a Good Day**

**Disclaimer**: The age old tradition, I do not own Inuyasha for if I did the cast would constantly be caffeine high.

**Prologue**

Hidden among the fine white mist of the hot springs and bathed in the blood moon light was a celestial maiden. Her skin was a creamy white that contrasted so greatly with dark raven hair that flowed down her back deep into the hot water. Her soft pink lips were curved into a content smile, her neck exposed to the world and even upper area of her breasts exposed this all sped up his heart beat. With his heart beating so fast and so loud he could've sworn the whole world could hear. All this arousal made had brought him to his knees.

Though this beautiful moment had only begun it ended in one foul moment when he realized that his precious celestial maiden was anything but celestial. A swift pang went through his heart as she looked up at him with sudden fear and horror.

She only had to look him in the eyes once for his world to destroy itself and for it to rise from the grave.

"Sesshomaru…." He fled.

**Author's Note:** This only the extremely short prologue I've written. If there are any errors forgive me this is the only chance I have to put it up and I will edit it immediately if there are any errors. New chapters requite patience, reviews and a week to two weeks.


	2. Failing, Fainting and Exposures Part 1

It's Never a Good Day

Chapter One

Failing, Fainting and Exposures

Part One of Three

Summer had come early this year. The sticky summer heat was unbearable, it was really impossible to escape the horrible heat to make matter were least and they were lost. They had past a village over two hours ago, both males absolutely refused with every last bit of might to turn around and take shelter there. The heat and walking wouldn't have bothered Kagome so much if she hadn't been rushed to the Feudal Era right after getting home. Besides her bag probably weight twenty pounds and they wouldn't even stop for rest! Sango kept giving her nervous glances, apparently the time traveling had finally caught up with her and she was paler than ever. Shakily Kagome pulled the yellow blob over her shoulders once more and then of course it slipped free falling with a thud onto the ground. All eyes turned to the now shaking and panting Kagome.

"It's really heavy." Kagome murmured grabbing a strap but not quite picking it up yet.

"You should've said that sooner." Inuyasha grumbled tossing the bag over his shoulder and marching on ahead. "Alright let's keep going."

Both Sango and Kagome sighed in union; Shippo had been left behind with Keade because of a rather terrible cold. She had asked Inuyasha to wait till he was better, or at least let her bring medicine for him. Inuyasha simply said Kirara would bring Shippo with her when he was better it was rather cold but a rumor that Naraku had finally resurfaced was enough motive. He had been gone for a whole month, leaving the all of Japan with new monsters waking up and almost all Jewel Shards awake at once.

"Kagome, are you feeling alright?" Sango looked at Kagome honestly concerned and nervous at her friend's quiet behavior. She had asked several times before, Inuyasha once and Miroku twice before Kagome shook off as time travel and heat being a bad combination. Inuyasha had only muttered about her not eating or drinking enough lately, though she really ate healthily, it was the all the bathing they were concerned about.

"Um oh… Sango… I really don't feel good." Kagome groaned wrapping her arms tightly around her stomach before slowly doubling over onto her knees.

"Kagome!" Sango sounded really far away right now, farther than sound of the wind that was all she really could hear. For some reason she could feel the currents of an ocean pushing her farther and farther from everyone else, she wondered what was happening. No real fear of death ever came up just the warm idea of her safe warm bed back home, five hundred years in the future and Oden that her mother had made the other day. It all seemed so far away. Kagome fainted.

"Sango, everyone, really I'm fine. I've just had a rough day that's all." Kagome fended off the thousand question and looks from her three companions.

"Huh? Well then why didn't you just wait till tomorrow to come?" Inuyasha grumbled huffing before gobbling down another rice ball, not one of seven reserved Kagome of course.

"Well, you seemed excited to get started." Kagome fended off another rice ball from Miroku, ten that she had refused from the monk so far, apparently everyone agreed Kagome should eat more. Though it wasn't the real problem or much of a solution anyways.

"Perhaps Kagome-sama we should rest for a day and then return to Keade so that you may rest a little longer. When Shippo and you are ready we will continue with our journey. Agreed?" Miroku poured another cup of tea for Kagome and all nodded their head in agreement.

"Well, then what about the Naraku and the all the shards?" Kagome added in, her last attempt to continue the journey though she really did still feel sick and exhausted.

"Fool! How we can you lead us to the jewel shards when you can barely stay awake, huh? We're leaving tomorrow." Inuyasha stated loud and clear leaving no room for argument that was that.

"Well, Kagome why don't you just tell us what made your day so bad? It might make you feel better if you get off your chest." Sango added eying the cup of untouched tea, a subtle signal definitely more subtle than Inuyasha twitching and glaring at the cup.

"It wasn't that bad…well okay it was really bad, but it wasn't just today. My grades really have been dropping so much, and everyone seems to think its okay. Being sick so much or traveling so much." Kagome sighed; no one was really bothered by her straight As turning into straight Cs then into Ds and now heading towards Fs.

"Well what's so important about 'em anyway!" Inuyasha growled he didn't understand the importance of school this was going to take a lot to explain clearly. Kagome's look of helplessness must have been a clear message to Sango for help who jumped in rather quickly.

"Okay, Inuyasha I'll explain it to you the way Kagome explained it to me. For example, if you start training someone to hunt you don't just send them into battle do you?" Sango started off careful to keep it simple and clean the way Kagome had explained a while back.

"Well yeah." Inuyasha muttered back.

"That's right. You have to train them so they can have what they need to survive in life. In Kagome's time you learn in those things in school, though they learn different things, they need it to survive. They don't need to fight they just need an education. Kagome's test and classes is where she gets that, if she misses so much she won't be able to take care of herself as well when this is over." Sango finished letting out a deep breath with Inuyasha nodded in understanding, thankfully that hadn't been too difficult.

"Alright, Kagome-sama it's your turn." Miroku and the other all turned to her; she took one last deep breath before finally beginning.

_Well, lately anyways I've been having trouble keeping up with the class, I got all the notes I need but I think it's written in some other language. My friends are too busy studying for the new test, which I took today, so I really didn't understand what was going on at all and that made me feel worse. It's almost like I'm slow or something, but I've never had any trouble before I had straight As, the highest score, but now they've dropped to the lowest. If I had at least passed that new test I could bring my grade back up to passing…well let me tell you in more detail._

That Morning Before School

Safe and snug under the covers Kagome peeked her head out slightly to glance at the red alarm clock that had yet to ring. Sighing softly and contently she was about to go back to the dream world she had just left when she noticed that one number on her clock couldn't possibly be correct… _Oh no…_

**7:40**

"Kagome doesn't your class start at eight fifteen?" Sango asked, "Yes, Sango. Mom gave me a ride to school today." Kagome answered.

A nervous knot began to form in her stomach again and she could already see her skin beginning to pale, the test was over now and grades were being given. Already a few people cheered as they walked away from the teacher; thankfully the teacher went in reverse alphabetical order and unfortunately as well. Her hands trembled slightly, her throat tightened; a million criticisms went over in her mind over and over again. For example; I should've studied harder; the test was simple; I need to pay more attention; or what's wrong with you no one else had any trouble.

Deep ragged breaths shook her body as the names came closer and closer to her. That same feeling of a current came, it was pulling her farther and farther away, it felt too good to escape from, but she wondered where was it taking her? She never really found out because with a sudden jerk her name was called out.

"Higurashi, Kagome." The teacher called up from his squinting at the laptop screen he looked up at the trembling Kagome. Her legs wobbled and she nearly tripped as she finally reached the teacher.

"Yes?" Kagome whispered her voice nearly cracked as she finally straightened herself out and took one last calming deep breath.

"You didn't score very high on the test; if you take a worksheet over there and get at least a D on the next test I can give you a D instead of an F."

"Okay." Kagome swiftly turned around and snatched up one of the many worksheets she had been given before as extra credit. It hadn't been nearly as bad as she though, but still she had an F, most teachers usually asked her to get a C. All her teachers were expecting less from her, they had expected so much more from her before know, _I guess they got tired of disappointment_.

Back To The Present

"That doesn't seem so bad." Sango murmured, as if to afraid to say it out loud.

"Well, I can't graduate from school if I get so many absences but they will still let me graduate. As long as I can get average grades, but my grades are rock bottom" Kagome bowed her head down.

The three rice balls staring back up at her seemed to be sympathetic so did the tea, it was really strange to see that your food was being sympathetic toward you. Kagome didn't dare look up though, the look of pity was to recognizable now and it wasn't helping much at all.

"Well I'm going to the hot spring." Kagome jumped up with false cheer and quickly darted out with her toiletries before another word could be spoken or look could be given.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed. To anyone who was confused when the third part comes out it will all make sense. I'll try to update soon, but that will take a bit so I hope you can be patient with me.

Lover of Angelus

kaileena

amy

ClearBrooke

Yai Kuu


	3. Failing, Fainting and Exposures Part 2

It's Never a Good Day

Chapter Two

Failing, Fainting and Exposures

Part Two of Three

* * *

_The majestic springs were bathed in the ethereal light of the Bloody Moon, the hot springs were unrestrained. The stars above were cloaked in the fine white mist of steam, it was deliciously sweet smelling and it almost blocked out the moon. Raising her pale arm from the steamy water in fascination the moonlight gave her own skin a blood like tint. Gently she pressed her fingers against the massive stones that held in the water, they felt cool to the touch. A slight moan fell over her lips as she pressed close up against the stone, the coolness was relaxing to the feverish temperature. _

_The plant life around them was another otherworldly site, it wasn't something she ever really seen. It was beyond beautiful, the plants were rather breathtaking. Then a rustling caught her attention, her fingers gripped the jar of tainted shards around her neck. Fear was caught in her throat. Standing up she wrapped an arm around her chest, pressing one hand pressed against the stone to hold her own unwilling body up. Her black hair stuck to her almost like a second skin, her trembling body slowly began to sink into the water. _

"_Who..." She began trying to force her unwilling body to obey her commands; she could even feel her throat slowly begin to close up. The rustle became louder, a demonic growl steadily grew closer and red eyes gleamed with blood lust._

"_Sesshomaru…"_

With a startled gasp she jerked up from the steamy hot water of the springs, her eyes instinctively rose to the silver moon. No bloodlike light fell from it, the stars were perfectly visible and the stone was not cold but warm from the water. Then her eyes fell onto the bushes, no red eyes were there staring back and they weren't filled with bloodlust either. Nothing was there, just the plainness and simplicity of the hot spring. It was safe enough, with Inuyasha and the other close enough to hear her say their name.

"Hmm…my day dreams sure are getting a lot longer." Kagome looked up at the sky; she pressed a hand to her forehead and breathed in deeply, taking in the cool night air.

The stars glittered and twinkled just like lovely diamonds, they were never this vibrant in Tokyo. The pollution had taken almost all their beauty away. She wished she could stay there in the Feudal Era for ever, just to stop and stare for all eternity. _'Maybe…I should tell Sango or Keade… But then Inuyasha would try to kill Sesshomaru again. If he does, who will take care of Rin?'_ They could always take in Rin, but she saw Sesshomaru has her father and if Inuyasha killed him Rin would never smile again. It was horrible enough that Death was familiar but that other sight, that other horrible thing. It was to see a young innocent child crying over the sudden lose of family, holding onto to a corpse, something impossible to ever adjust too.

Curling up in the spring, she turned to those same bushed once again, waiting just waiting for bloodlust red eyes to come. For Sesshomaru to come he was near by but her powers hadn't advanced far enough for her to know how close he was. Whether he was miles away or feet, she could only deter him long enough for the others to come.

"Kagome?" Sango peeked from around the corner meekly, "Um do mind if I join you?" Even though they had grown closer their was somewhat of a barrier keeping them apart but, slowly it crumbled.

"Oh, come on in. I meant to ask you to join me, I guess I was little flustered and I ran off." Kagome looked down at her toes, she took some of her frustration out on them and they had nothing to do with it. Everything now had a surreal feel to it, even the water and the feel of it against her skin.

"It hasn't been a very good day for you today, maybe you should go home for a little while longer? Or we could just stay with Keade for a while until you're feeling better." Sango looked up at the sky too, probably trying to remember the constellations Kagome had shown in a book.

"It's nothing, really. It's nothing to worry about, just ignore it." Kagome pulled her knees to her chest; well she pulled them closer and gazed down at the soft water. The ripples echoed over the surface, almost like a whisper from the lips of a ghost.

"But Kagome, you're getting so much stronger and your powers are tied to your emotions, so if you're not feeling well you have to get better or you might hurt the one you love." Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and smiled at her, a friendly gesture.

"I guess you're right…"

"My mother told me a fairytale once, I'll tell it to you one day. On the day that I'm sure you've fallen into love, some sort of love, that's when my mother told it to me."

"Okay Sango."

"Kagome…"

"Hmm?"

"What's a mall?"

* * *

**Amazingly I have written another extremely short chapter, it seems my muse has gone off somewhere. Though she left a note… Hmm… Either way my muse had better be back for the next chapter. Too make up for my short chapter here is a clip from the next chapter or an example of what is likely to happen.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

** Failing, Fainting and Exposures**

** Part Three of Three**

"_Are you alright?" Gently she laid a hand on the girl's forehead, it was warm and warmer then it should be. She had a fever. _

"…" _There wasn't much of an answer; the girl had tears in her eyes. She was very afraid especially of the scary demon that almost killed her lord and then almost killed her. "Is the demon going to kill us?" It was a barely audible whisper, but still he heard. Kagome knew Inuyasha heard, and it probably hurt him more than anything else could._

"_No, Rin. Inuyasha got scared, that was someone else, and it was a monster that took over. Inuyasha would never hurt us, because we're special people, because we're not afraid of people who are different. Right, Rin?" Numbly she nodded. "We're going to help Sesshomaru get better, but it'll take while Rin, so I promise I'll take care of you until he's better."_

"_Is it bad if…? If I want a father and a mother?"_

"_No, sometimes I wish I had both too."_


	4. Failing, Fainting and Exposures Part 3

It's Never A Good Day

Chapter Three

Failing, Fainting and Exposures

Part Three of Three

* * *

Outside the sounds of nightlife had taken over making a soft lullaby, the village was quiet and the hut was silent as the grave. The air was filled with tension, anger and some hurt feelings. They had just arrived back to Keade's village and no one had been in the mood to explain the recent events.

"Sango…is their…something wrong…with me?" Kagome whispered to Sango as she fingered the edge of her sleeve out of bad habit. Biting her bottom lip she glanced over to Inuyasha, who for the moment, seemed to be in a deep sleep.

"No, Kagome there is nothing wrong with you at all." Grinding her teeth Sango answered half heartedly digging half crescents in her palms with clenched fists.

"Okay." Breathing in and out taking deep breaths she paused as Sango began to doze of into her own deep sleep. Slowly Kagome used her left arm to push off the mat into an upright position, the mat scraped against the wood floor waking the half asleep hanyou.

"Want some help?" Inuyasha scarcely murmured from his corner in the hut, his pride bruised and his ears, almost invisible, were pressed down against his scalp.

"Uh-huh." Kagome nodded squirming to get into a more stable upright position.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered tugging the covered up a little higher over herself. Her home seemed to have a more comfortable quiet and a more comfortable bed.

"Your welcome." Lingering by the window before jumping out she could've sworn she heard him say 'I'm sorry' but then again she was half way asleep.

"It was really an accident mom." Kagome smiled at her mother who raised an eyebrow in question, her daughter might be clumsy but falling off her bike?

"Kagome I don't think falling off you bike could've really caused a bruise like that." Her mother gingerly touched the purple and blue stain on her daughter's right arm. "Can you move it at all Kagome?"

"No…" She sighed deeply closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"Kagome, what happened?" Her mother gently bandaged Kagome's right arm again in the white material again and setting it on a pillow.

"Well, it's a long story but, I got a little careless in a battle and got hurt. That's all."

"Yeah, right. You know I saw on CSI when you lie you're eyes go to the right." Souta nodded his head triumphantly, the stopped to recall if that was indeed true. An awkward pause took place between Kagome and her mother, this wasn't something she could really tell her grandfather or her baby brother.

"Souta! What were you going to show me earlier?" Her grandfather obviously got the hint and began the long persuasion of luring Souta out of the room. Or was the look he was getting from her daughter and his granddaughter?

"That's right Souta; you got a new game didn't you? You told you grandpa you were going to show him. Why don't you show him now before you both forget again?" Her mother teased them both on their rather forgetful memory, both of their faces turned red before they rushed out of the room.

"…."

"Kagome?"

"Have you ever had a dream you could've sworn was real? I've been having strange dreams; anyways they first started out in just when I was asleep. Then in day dreams, when I closed my eyes for a while, then a little while, to when I closed my eyes and finally when I was just walking. Some of them get so strong that I get exhausted when their over, so I've been tired and fainting." Kagome gulped, pausing for some air and to see how well her mother was taking this all. It was difficult enough for her to accept this all, but the terrifying reality of it all had already sunk in already.

"I see. You have been looking so tired lately…" The guilt in her mother's voice was painful, like Inuyasha. They both didn't know whether to be guilt for not noticing or noticing and not doing anything about it. It wasn't really their fault at all, this was just life, it happens and you can't change it.

"I was careless in a fight I was starting to dream in the middle of it and got hurt. But we won." The last part was to bring some cheer, not that sad smile on her mother's face.

"I'm so-" Before her mother could apologize she decided to cut her off.

"Anyways, Sango says it wonderful, Shippo says it could be helpful, Miroku worries about how strong it will be and Inuyasha is, well being himself. He's trying to pretend nothings wrong because he's helpless when it comes down to it. So, Keade declared it officially, I'm having visions and I'm getting a lot stronger I guess. If I don't stop to have the vision they gang up on me she said. It's no one's fault, I guess if it's anyone's it mine because I should've said something, I should've been more responsible." Kagome smiled back with the same sad smile.

"Well, we'll take you to the doctor, maybe we can get a few book on the subject." Her mother smiled a real one this time or more real than the last one. "But first we'll take you to the doctor."

"Yeah, that might help." They both laughed, crying wouldn't really help so trying to take control was probably the best solution.

"So how are you feeling…?" Inuyasha asked from his spot on her bedroom floor, cautiously speaking trying not to anger the concentrating priestess.

"I'm feeling better, I can actually concentrate now, and math is actually beginning to make sense. It would be easier if you hadn't buried my textbook though." Kagome opened one eye to peer at the nervous hanyou who instantly retorted back.

"Feh! That was a long time ago!" He grumbled trying to recall just where he left it at, maybe the forest or the river? Well it was long gone now.

"Anyways, my arm was just bruised with the herbs Keade gave me it has healed a lot faster though. I think today I'll go back to the Feudal Era to pick up where we left at, maybe I'll predict were the next shard will be. That will definitely make things easer."

"I guess so, but if you're not better you should get better before coming back." Inuyasha said carefully though slightly narrowed his eyes his ears were actually perked up somewhat.

"No I'm better now; I miss everyone besides I bet Shippo hasn't given you a moment's peace." She giggled imagining the clever ways Shippo has annoyed Inuyasha or the annoyed glares from Sango.

"Fine. Let's go." Inuyasha jumped up snatching up her yellow bag and already halfway down stairs before anyone could say another word.

"Well someone's excited." Kagome murmured.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Yes I am aware, three weeks. This might not be the best excuse but I did get sick and I did just come back from the Anime Expo! So go easy on me. The Expo was awesome, it was my first time going there too so it was a bit difficult to really sit down and write anything. Anyways my muse had returned and I bought a leash! Just kidding, I got one of the chips you get for pets so you can always find them.

The next chapter will be somewhat longer, I hope, and it will come out sooner than this one, a lot sooner. Forgive me for the long delay! Until then, see you later.

**P.S. REVIEW!** Please? It makes things go faster, besides I like getting reviews, It makes my day.


End file.
